talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Darci Scott
Darci Scott is one of Claire's best friends, and the school mascot, who becomes Toby's new love interest. History Biography Apparently, Darci became best friends with Mary and Claire, and eventually secretly became the school mascot to hide her true colors in order to seek out a decent beau. Part One Prom Queen Darci is nominated for prom queen, along with Shannon and Mary. In the second round of competition, she wins after being the last girl to keep her hand on Señor Uhl's truck. When Mary and Darci find out that Claire asked Jim to be her date at the dance, they decide to give her some advice on dating. Monster Party Mary and Darci think that Claire is throwing a party without them, which was actually thrown by NotEnrique, who invited the other Trolls of Trollmarket. Thankfully, Claire prevents them from finding out about this secret world, though they unwittingly mingle with the Trolls at the party, who she and Mary believe to be college students. By the end of the party, their friendship is rekindled and they believe that Claire is secretly dating a college guy, but won't tell because she's afraid of breaking Jim's heart. Behind the Mask At the school dance, she reveals that she is the mole mascot that Toby has become enamored with, as she was the only girl in school who wanted him to ask her out, but she couldn't because Toby was too busy trying to ask other girls. Part Two When Jim, Claire, and Toby come back from the Darklands, Toby quickly embraces Darci and gives her flowers, which Darci turns out to be allergic to. Darci thinks that Toby is rushing into their relationship, and tells the boy that they should take things slowly, to which Toby agrees. Eventually, Toby and Darci are assigned to take care of a sack of flour for health class, much to their excitement. They act just like proud parents. When Toby invites Darci to go to the museum for a rock show, Darci declines because she is busy that night. Darci offers to take care of the sack, but Toby insists that he can take care of the sack instead, and Darci trusts him. That night, while Jim, Toby, and Claire go to the rock show for their latest Trollhunting mission, Darci arrives at the show to be with Toby and their baby. Appearance Darci is an African-American teenage girl with light-tan skin and brown hair. She has a large afro, and wears a green shirt and dark-gray shorts. Personality Darci seems to support Jim and Claire getting together, as referenced by her frequent asking if Jim asked Claire to go to the dance with him. Eventually, it is revealed that is really the school mascot and really wants to find a guy who is not shallow, so she uses the mascot gig as a way to cover up what she's really like. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive